


Letters To John

by princecaviar



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Death, F/M, Lams - Freeform, Letters, M/M, Post-Revolutionary War, i'll add tags as i go, post John's death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princecaviar/pseuds/princecaviar
Summary: The letters that Alexander wrote after his dearest Laurens was gone.





	Letters To John

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "John My Beloved", by Sufjan Stevens.

My dearest Laurens,

   Philip is doing well. Eliza is pregnant again, and though he is not _quite_ sure what is happening, he seems rather excited at the prospect of a baby in the house. I must admit that I am as well. I confess, my dear Laurens, that I miss you terribly. When  ~~~~we received word of your death, I could scarcely believe it, though I knew it must be true. Your father was never the kindest man, but he would never be so cruel as to lie to us about your death.

   I wrote to Hercules, recently. He is currently in Ireland, visiting his cousins. Layfette is with us still in America, reluctant to leave the country that he has so eagerly helped to free. As for myself, I have recently begone practising law in New York City. It is going well; I think that I have found a place where I can safely put my knowledge and eagerness to good use.

   My Laurens... I have found myself strangely silent on the topic of your death. Other than a single paragraph to General Nathaniel Greene a few months ago, I could not find it within me to take a pen to paper and write about you. I loved you more deeply than either of us realized, my Laurens. I loved you with a depth that I can only compare to the love I feel for my Eliza. I love you both with a fierceness that is sometimes too bright and hot that it burns me. My dearest John, I miss you so much that it hurts like a physical ache at times. It pains me that you will never be able to read this letter, that I will never get a chance to tell you this myself.

   I have yet to work up the courage to visit your grave. I fear that I may say or do something rash if I do. I promise, my dearest John, that I will visit you soon. Perhaps once Eliza has given birth. Then you shall get a chance to meet both of my children.

                                                                                                                                                    Yours For Ever,

                                                                                                                                                                           Alexander


End file.
